Gara gara Sinetron
by haruka to natsuki
Summary: Kakashi terbatuk-batuk, tersedak oleh makanannya dan Rin memuncratkan minuman yang baru diminumnya ketika Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. "Apakah aku anak ayah dan ibu?". Our First Fic!


**Gara - gara Sinetron**

by _haruka to natsuki_

* * *

**Kakashi terbatuk-batuk, tersedak oleh makanannya dan Rin memuncratkan minuman yang baru diminumnya ketika Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. "Apakah aku anak ayah dan ibu?". Our First Fic!**

* * *

"Aku pulang!" sapa Rin dari luar rumah sembari membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dia menggoyang-goyan ringan payungnya yang basah yang digenggamnya di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menenteng bungkusan plastik putih berisi penuh belanjaannya selama sebulan. Dia melepas sepatunya dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya lalu segera melangkah menuju dapur.

Sesekali sambil berjalan, dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut lepek yang mengganggu pandangannya. Napasnya terputus-putus karena saat pulang tadi, dia berlari-lari menerjang hujan. Meskipun itu seharusnya tidak berguna juga, karena dia sudah memakai payung. Dengan langkah lelah, Rin akhirnya sampai di dapur. Dia setengah membanting bungkusan plastik di meja makan.

"Astaga!" pekik Rin sambil melap peluh di keningnya. "Pekerjaan ini sungguh berat sekali!" Rin membuka bungkusan plastik putih itu dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Belanjaannya yang baru dibelinya di supermarket beberapa meter jauh dari rumahnya langsung dipilihnya dan ditata dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Dia dengan semangat yang setengah-setengah mulai memasak makan malam. Dilihat dari banyaknya bahan masakan, sepertinya Rin akan membuatkan kare tiga porsi.

Rin tidak tinggal sendirian di rumah sederhana yang hangat itu. Dia menetap di sana bersama Hatake Kakashi, suami yang disayanginya dan Sakura, anak gadisnya yang sangat cantik. Sudah dua belas tahun dia menjalani hubungan mesra dengan Kakashi dan tidak terasa hasil pernikahannya sekarang sudah berumur 8 tahun. Kakashi sangat mencintai Rin dan menyayangi Sakura kecilnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka di hati Kakashi.

Rin tersenyum saat dia melihat cincin di jari manisnya, di tangan kiri, tangan di mana dia sedang memegang bawang bombay yang akan diiris. Cincin itu berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu dapur. Bersinar indah sekali.

"Hai." Rin menoleh cepat ketika dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Sedang masak ya?"

"Kakashi!" ujar Rin dengan suara ceria miliknya. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bawang bombay di depannya. "Yap. Aku sedang mengiris bawang jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Kakashi membiarkan desahan geli keluar dari mulutnya sebagai ganti tawa kecil. Dia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring. Sebagai suami, dia punya kesadaran sendiri untuk membantu istrinya menyiapkan makan malam. Dia mengambil spons yang penuh busa lalu dengan cepat mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan meja makan. Kau masak saja, kari yang enak."

Rin tersenyum. Dia berjalan mengambil panci yang digantung di dekat wastafel cuci piring.

"Mm, baiklah," katanya. Sebelum beranjak ke kompor, Rin menyempatkan diri untuk mencium lembut pipi suaminya. Rin bisa merasakan kalau Kakashi sedang tersenyum saat itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Rin memasukkan bahan masakan ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya lembut. Wangi kari yang kental tercium oleh Kakashi yang saat itu sudah selesai mencuci piring dan sedang merapikan meja makan. Wangi itu dapat mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras dari dalam perut Kakashi. Baik Rin dan Kakashi langsung bertatapan saat itu.

"Maaf," ujar Kakashi yang disambut tawa renyah dari Rin.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Rin sambil melirik ke arah Kakashi.

"Dia tertidur setelah menonton sinetron―apa itu ya? Aku lupa judulnya apa," jawab Kakashi. Mata Rin memicing mendengar jawaban Kakashi barusan.

"Kau membiarkannya menonton sinetron?" tuduh Rin sambil menatap Kakashi yang menolak menatap balik mata istrinya. Maklum, Rin tidak terlalu menyukai sinetron yang katanya mampu merusak kepribadian orang, apalagi anak kecil. Dia tak mau anaknya yang masih kecil itu mempelajari hal-hal aneh yang ditontonnya dari sinetron.

"Soalnya Sakura merengek sih. Aku tidak tega. Tapi tenang saja, dia sering menonton sinetron itu tapi tidak pernah berubah," kata Kakashi. Namun kata-katanya itu makin membuat Rin memelototinya. "Sungguh, dia tidak pernah berbuat tidak sopan padaku."

"Kalau sifatnya buruk, yang kusalahkan pertama kali itu kamu," ancam Rin. Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar ultimatum dari Rin.

"Iya, iya," desah Kakashi sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan meja makan.

* * *

Meja makan sudah siap. Rin sudah menata makanan di atas meja dan Kakashi sudah membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Sekarang Kakashi sedang menunggu Rin dan Sakura yang berada di kamar mandi, mandi bersama sambil tertawa-tawa. Kakashi juga sesekali ikut tertawa kecil jika dia mendengar suara kecil Sakura menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan jenaka. Anaknya yang itu memang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Wajah polosnya selalu tersenyum lebar dan tawanya selalu menggema di rumah Kakashi yang sederhana itu. Kakashi bersyukur bisa memiliki dua wanita yang sangat berarti dan berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Ayah!" teriak Sakura yang sudah memakai baju lengkap; kaos pink bergambar teddy dan rok jeans. Dia berlari menyongsong ayahnya yang membuka lebar tangannya untuk menerima pelukan dari si kecil berambut pink itu. Sakura tenggelam dalam pelukan Kakashi. Kakashi yang sudah memeluk putrinya itu pun segera menggendongnya dan membuat Sakura tergelak.

"Ayah sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura. Dia berpura-pura sedang mencium bau yang sangat tidak enak. Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi putrinya itu.

"Sudah dong, cantik! Anak ayah yang satu ini baru mandi ya?" tanya Kakashi. Namun Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang ayahnya lalu beralih menatap sehelai rambutnya yang terkulai di depan matanya.

"Sedang apa kalian diam di situ? Tidak mau makan ya?" Rin terkekeh sedari tadi melihat tingkah kedua orang yang saling berpelukan di depannya. Baik Kakashi dan Sakura menoleh menatap wanita berambut coklat yang penuh senyum manis itu.

"Mau, mau!" teriak Sakura dan Kakashi bersamaan. Kakashi membungkukkan badan untuk menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura berlari menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan sementara Kakashi berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Anakmu berisik sekali," canda Kakashi.

"Anakmu juga, kan?" Rin mencolek pipi Kakashi malu-malu lalu dibalas dengan tarikan lembut dari Kakashi. Kakashi menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya dan Rin balas memeluknya.

"Ayah sama ibu kapan cuci tangannya?" Baik Rin dan Kakashi langsung mendorong satu sama lain begitu mendengar suara Sakura. Dia menatap kedua orangtuanya tanpa mengerti kenapa mereka berwajah panik.

"Oh, Sakura sayang sudah cuci tangan? Pintar," puji Rin salah tingkah. Kakashi hanya terbatuk-batuk kecil sambil berjalan menuju wastafel. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari Rin. Dia lalu memandang mata ibunya yang juga menatap miliknya.

"Ibu, mata ibu warnanya coklat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sakura pengen punya mata kayak punya ibu," kata Sakura sambil memegang kelopak matanya. Rin hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Mata Sakura juga indah dan bagus, kok." Tapi Sakura tidak tersenyum lebar saat Rin memujinya.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sakura. Jujur Rin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Mengapa hanya masalah mata bisa membuatnya murung? Apakah Sakura benar-benar menyukai mata berwarna coklat dan membenci mata emerald-nya? Rin tersenyum diam-diam atas kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Mungkin Sakura sedang menyukai seseorang yang menyukai mata coklat.

Mereka bertiga makan kari dalam diam. Ya, dalam diam. Kakashi tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini ketika makan bersama-sama setelah Sakura hadir di tengah-tengah kehidupan dirinya dengan Rin. Sakura selalu berceloteh tentang berbagai macam dengan kata-kata yang didramatisir atau sekedar menyanyikan lagu artis kesukaannya sampai tersedak makanannya sendiri. Namun sekarang Sakura hanya diam memakan karinya dengan khusyuk. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Rin untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi Rin hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban ketidaktahuannya.

"Sakura, kok kamu diam saja?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura sejenak mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kata ibu, kalau makan sambil ngomong nanti keselek," jawab Sakura sambil menusuk-nusuk karinya.

"Kamu boleh bicara sekarang kok, Sakura sayang," ujar Rin. "Kenapa murung sih? Ada yang mengganggumu ya?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kakashi dan Rin bergantian lalu menghembuskan nafas dramatis―jelas tak bisa tidak membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Sakura boleh nanya sesuatu sama ayah dan ibu?"

"Tentu, sayang," jawab Kakashi.

"Beneran?"

"Beneran." Kali ini Rin yang menjawab dengan penuh pengertian. Sakura menatap mereka berdua.

"Namaku Hatake Sakura, kan?"

"Iya, sayang," jawab Rin. Dia mengambil segelas air yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar lahir tanggal 28 Maret kan?"

"Mmm, henhu!" jawab Kakashi yang tengah melahap makanannya.

"Lalu apakah aku anak ayah dan ibu?"

Kakashi terbatuk-batuk, tersedak oleh makanannya dan Rin memuncratkan minuman yang baru diminumnya ketika Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dari mana datangnya pikiran seperti itu?" tanya Rin yang entah kenapa tata cara bicaranya berubah jadi formal dan kaku. Kakashi juga jadi kaget mendengar kata-kata yang dipilih Rin sangat formal.

"Aku cuma nanya. Soalnya rambutku berwarna pink padahal ayah berwarna perak. Mata ibu warnanya coklat padahal mataku warnanya hijau. Kok bisa beda?"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu pikirannya menuju pada sinetron. Ya! Pasti sinetron itu yang telah memunculkan pertanyaan aneh Sakura tadi. Kakashi juga menyimpulkan hal yang sama dengan Rin makanya dia langsung menghindari tatapan menyalahkan dari Rin.

"Sayang, tak semua anak harus benar-benar mirip dengan orangtua mereka," jelas Rin. "Ada ayah dan ibunya berkulit hitam tapi anaknya berkulit putih. Itu bukan alasan kalau si anak bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibunya."

"Tapi kenapa bisa berbeda?" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung.

"Kamu lebih mirip sama nenekmu." Ibu dari Kakashi memang berambut pink dan bermata hijau. Di masa mudanya, ibu Kakashi adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah diceritakan oleh para lelaki tua yang tinggal di tempat tinggal Kakashi dulu. "Nenek dulunya berambut pink, lho," lanjut Rin.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura membulat jenaka mendengar berita mengagetkan dari ibunya. "Bukannya rambut nenek abu-abu?"

"Eh, nggak sopan kamu," sambung Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Nenek kamu itu cantik, tau!"

"Berarti Sakura cantik turunan nenek, dong?"

"Bukan, tapi cantik dari ibumu," kata Kakashi sambil melirik Rin. Sakura terkekeh saat melihat pipi Rin yang berwarna pink.

"Sudah, sudah! Cepat habiskan makanan kalian," perintah Rin sambil mengeluh. Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat istrinya salah tingkah.

* * *

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya Kakashi ketika melihat istrinya duduk di depan televisi, menonton sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan Kakashi. Ya, sinetron. Bukankah itu adalah tayangan yang paling dibenci Rin?

"Menonton. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu," jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Maksudku, kau menonton sinetron?" Rin menoleh menatap suaminya lalu berdiri. Dia mematikan televisi lalu berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Itu sinetron yang sering ditonton Sakura. Ternyata mengisahkan seorang anak remaja yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya yang selama ini merawatnya bukanlah orangtua kandungnya. Anak itu memang sama sekali tidak mirip kedua orangtuanya," jelas Rin. Pantas saja Rin sampai mau menonton sinetron yang dibencinya. Ternyata dia ingin mengetahui apakah benar sinetron yang telah membuat Sakura berpikiran seperti itu. Dan ternyata memang benar.

Kakashi mendesah lega, mengetahui istrinya sebegitu perhatiannya dengan putrinya.

"Aku lapar, sayang," rayu Kakashi. "Kamu sudah masak?"

"Maaf ya, sayang," jawab Rin dengan wajah semanis mungkin. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya menaiki lengan berotot Kakashi, "karena ternyata Sakura menanyakan hal yang aneh gara-gara dia menonton sinetron, hari ini kamu yang memasak dan mengerjakan semua tugasku di rumah. Soalnya kamu kan, mengizinkan Sakura menonton sinetron." Jari Rin yang sampai di pipi Kakashi, beralih ke hidungnya dan memencet keras-keras hidung Kakashi dengan gemas. Kakashi merintih sambil memegang jari Rin untuk segera melepaskan.

Terkadang, Kakashi menyesal juga memiliki istri yang terlalu memerhatikan anaknya.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu ya?"

"Tidak kok, Rin. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

* * *

**author berkata:**

Hai! Ini fic pertama kami lho! Senangnya~  
Sebenarnya fic ini ditulis oleh Haruka. Tapi Haruka sendiri dapet ide dari cerita Natsuki yang punya masa lalu sama kayak Sakura.

Semoga fic perdana ini bisa menghibur kalian semua dan kami minta review dong! Hehehe

Dengan segala hormat, _DOMO_...


End file.
